Amor humedecido
by Yuki Banana
Summary: Lemon, LenxYuki, ShotaxLoli, DL;DR, Simplemente trata acerca de Len Kagamine(16) y Yuki Kaai(12) siendo un par de singulares amigos que terminan por divertirse en los vestidores ;3 Primer fanfictio, por favor, comenten, que acepto sugerencias para capítulos posteriores.


Problemas de la primera vez

Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad y probablemente nunca lo sea. Pero si lo llega a ser, Yuki sustituiría a Rin en la caja de los Kagamine :3

* * *

Veías a la pequeña Kaai Yuki estaba sumamente alegre de hacer verdad su deseo de ir al parque acuático, que ya desde hacía semanas había estado expresando su intenso deseo de poder visitar aquel lugar, aunque fuera una vez antes del final de las vacaciones. Primero acudió con Kiyoteru, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con su novio para hacerle caso, y de alguna manera era mejor, pues no confiabas en que ese sujeto se acercara a ella, por más confianza que ella misma le tuvieres, menos aún si tenía que compartir su día también con su novio Gakupo. Le preguntó luego a otros, a Meiko, a Kaito, a Gumi, a Lily y hasta a Piko, pero ninguno de ellos, con todas sus ocupaciones de adultos, pudo prestarse a acompañarla al parque acuático. A excepción de Rin, quien como todos los días, tenía la boca llena del pene del Master para poder negarse.

Aquella tarde, mientras estaba sentada con tristeza en el sofá de su cuarto, molesta al pensar cómo es que iba a gastar sus vacaciones, sentada en la casa sin hacer nada más que ver a la ventana con desolación, llegaste a su cuarto con un salvavidas de dona de color rojo transparente, y viendo su espalda y su pequeña figura de lolita desde las espalda, lanzaste aquel inflable sobre ella, logrando incertarlo sobre su cabeza, provocando que ella cayera de lado en completo desconocimiento de lo que ocurría, tan solo para que después te volteara a ver con la mirada confusa, a ti, a Len Kagamine, su querido amigo mayor.

-Prepárate, Yuki, vamos al parque acuático- y ella te respondió con un grito de emoción y de gratitud, lanzándose a tus brazos, y tumbándote en el suelo. Apenas con sus doce años de edad, ella ya lograba sorprenderte por lo activa y grande que se había vuelto desde hacía tres años, y tú con tus dieciséis años, apenas lograbas comprender como es que había cambiado tanto desde que la habías visto por primera vez y había atraído por completo tu mirada, con sus simples trencitas a los lados de su cabeza y su uniforme escolar que de alguna forma hacía palpitar tu corazón.

Así eras tú, Len, siempre le habías ayudado en sus momentos de mayor necesidad, desde hace casi tres años, siempre tratabas de cuidarla lo más posible. Desde un inicio, tan solo fueron los sentimientos de ser el hermano mayor más capaz de la casa lo que provocó que te volvieras su protector, pues te diste cuenta de que ni Kiyoteru, ni Gakupo, ni Kaito servían para ese trabajo. Pero pasando el tiempo, al fracasar una y otra vez en tus romances idos y venidos, y al perder a tu hermana ante las manos de aquel quien llamaban el Master, comenzaste a enamorarte de esa chica, aquella lolita, quien para ahora, llegaba a un punto en el que te era imposible negarte a ti mismo la atracción que sentías por ella.

Así fue pues, que comenzaron su día en el parque acuático, y se asegurarían de aprovecharlo al máximo. Visitaron los chapoteaderos, las rampas mojadas sobre las cuales se deslizaban juntos, luego fueron a los toboganes, buscando algo mucho más emocionante, luego de desgastar sus gargantas a gritos fueron a la piscina más grande y profunda, en donde él tuvo que nadar de manera que ella jamás se sintiera insegura, pese a que tuviera que sostenerla, o incluso abrazarla contra su cuerpo, todo con tal de protegerla, aunque había cierto beneficio en poder sentirla contra si mismo, poder percibir como sus pechos habían crecido un poco, su torso se había alargado y sus caderas se habían remarcado a la figura de una jovencita en su etapa de maduración.

Así pues, después de haber comido algo lo bastante ligero como para que pudieran volver a la diversión rápidamente y de haber paseado tomados de la mano, como lo haría un buen hermano mayor, Len terminó sentado en la orilla de una de las piscinas de apenas un metro de profundidad, ya casi siendo las cinco de la tarde, sabiendo que quedarían máximo otras tres horas, al ser el periodo del año en el que el anochecer se tardaba.

Y mientras que él se estaba relajando, no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que había sido ese día. Adoraba pasar tiempo con Yuki, y que nadie más estuviera a su alrededor. Podía pensar en más de un momento en el día en el que todo había sido perfecto, y cada uno de esos momentos, eran en los cuales él y la pequeña habían convergido a la perfección, como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Ya no le quedó duda, estaba enamorado de ella.

Ahora la veía jugando con tranquilidad en el agua, colgada de su flotador. Y miraba de arriba abajo su cuerpo mientras se inclinaba para no descender en el agua. Le encantaba notar su espalda, bastante delgada, y como el traje de baño escolar alcanzaba a hacer notar todo su cuerpo de manera tan encantadora. Veía más por debajo de su espalda, y pronto se hallaba trasgrediendo las leyes, al poner su lujuria en la figura de una chiquilla como ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su piel, sus pechos diminutos, su ombligo tiernamente marcado en el bañador, su carita tan encantadora mientras se mojaba. No sabía si es que quería tomarla de la mano y casarse con ella en ese mismo instante, o llevarla a algún lugar privado a y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, aunque la erección que comenzaba a sentir en su propio short le indicaba que hiciera la segunda.

" _Tienes que esperar"_ Fue su último pensamiento mientras ocultaba todo rastro de estar excitado mientras veía a la pequeña andando hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lenny- Le gritaste mientras que te lanzabas a sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras él cerraba su ojo a causa del agua con cloro que saltaba a su cara –Perdón- te disculpaste rápidamente mientras te pegabas a él, usándolo a la vez como flotador para dejar que la mayor parte de tu cuerpo flotara casi a la superficie del agua.

-No importa- respondió él mientras acariciaba tu cabello, de la manera tan pasiva como siempre lo hacía, y te parecía que el disfrutaba hacer aquello, pues jamás habías visto signo alguno de ira o de obligación al hacerlo, siempre la misma sonrisa, ya fuese oculta por alguna irritación, o por el momento, pero de alguna forma, siempre tan tranquilo, tan… Len.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, no sé qué habría hecho al aburrirme todo el día en la casa- expresaste con disgusto y ansiedad al pensar en las interminables horas en la casa que tendrías que haber pasado en silencio, y en especial, lejos de él. Porque puede que se hubiera vuelto sumamente evidente, al menos desde tu punto de comprensión, pero realmente era él la pesona que más querías de entre todos, hasta el punto de llegar a cruzar aquella línea delicada más de una vez en el pasado. Fuera admiración, obsesión o enamoramiento, pero sabías que Len era para ti, y te llenaba de felicidad el saber que tú también eras de él.

-No hay de que, de todos modos, nos hemos divertido un montó- viste como se sonrojaba un poco al decir aquello y removía su cabello rubio a la vez, provocándote el deseo de acariciarlo, pero sabías que a él no le agradaba que lo trataran como mascota. Entonces, se te ocurrió algo muy simple y cambiante, que quizá fuera lo único que ahora ustedes dos podían hacer.

-Si hay de que, tu siempre eres tan bueno conmigo- expresaste mientras que pegabas tu mejilla a la de él, sintiendo el calor de su piel rojiza por el sol y por la sangre, y a la vez la de su acalorada respiración sobre ti –Quiero recompensarte- y alejándote un poco, cerraste tus ojos, juntando tus labios, como otras veces, pero ahora dirigiéndote a sus propios labios.

Él solamente pudo verte acercándote de manera tan repentina, probablemente su corazón solamente tuvo un latido para alocarse hasta el punto en el que lo hizo en el momento en el que tus labios tocaron los suyos.

Fue un beso bastante tranquilo, o al menos eso esperó él, quizá porque su propia sanidad le contaba que era todo lo que podría obtener, pero comenzaste a profundizar el beso, extendiendo la superficie de tus labios, provocando que sus bocas se abrieran y sus alientos se juntara, saboreando ese dulce tropical a banana, esperando a que el gozara de la manzana que aún saboreabas. Fue él quien dio el siguiente paso, abrazándote delicadamente por las caderas, palpando sus dedos por toda esta, y juntándote a su propio cuerpo.

Ahora sentías su corazón palpitando contra el tuyo, y el beso se seguía profundizando, comenzando a segarte la dicha al sentir su lengua pasando a tu boca. " _Un beso de adultos"_ , pensaste con todo el placer del mundo mientras intentabas sentarte sobre sus piernas, tan solo para sentir un bulto entre ustedes dos, entre el contacto de sus vientres, y supiste que era, tantas horas espiando a Len mientras se cambiaba, te habían ayudado a imaginarlo erecto, y no te hacía falta la vista para saber que era aquello.

El beso finalizo cuando sus manos acariciaban desmesuradamente tu trasero, disfrutándolo en cada instante que podía. Viéndote a los ojos, observaron por el rabillo del ojo la saliva que conectaba sus labios.

No parecía ser suficiente, y él te abrazó de nuevo, pegándote a su cuerpo una vez más, pero con mayor intimidad, y lo sentiste temblar cuando la parte baja de tu panza rozó directamente con su miembro. Ahora tu también te habías emocionado por aquello.

-Lenny… más…- pudiste pronunciar con un poco de esfuerzo, sin desear que se fuera de tu lado, comenzando a mover tus propias caderas para darle un poco de placer –Quiero que te sientas bien conmigo… quiero que hagamos cosas de adultos- Y cuando viste su mirada, quedaste convencida de que habías dicho las palabras correctas para ver una nueva faceta de tu adorado Lenny.

Ambos se fueron a uno de los vestidores, estaban sentados en una pequeña banca de madera. Él la había cargado hasta el lugar, cubriendo su erección que habría provocado una llamada de atención, hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. En cuando habían estado en privado, Len se había sacado el short de baño, mostrándose completamente erecto ante la pequeña Yuki, quien miró con asombro aquella longitud, con un detalle que sus libros de biología nunca habían explicado.

Sin dejarla quitarse el traje de baño, Len se sentó con comodidad como de mariposa, dejando sus piernas flexionadas hacia arriba en la extensa banca. –Ven… mi pequeña manzanita- dijo con voz suave, sabiendo aquel apodo le molestaba a ella, pero fue lo necesario para hacer que se rompiera la tensión. Ella subió a la madera amplia como cama, y andando a gatas, se acercó al chico rubio, sentándose sobre sus piernas, cuidando de no tocar su erección si es que él no lo quería.

Le tomó de las caderas, mientras que ella se sostenía de los hombros del chico, sentándose tranquilamente en el hueco que se formaba entre sus pies y su entrepierna. Volvieron a besarse intensamente. Len acariciaba sin remordimiento su espalda mientras su lengua saboreaba con todo lujo la indefensa boca de la pequeña sin experiencia, mientras que ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de él.

Era una suerte que el parque acuático comenzase a vaciarse, pues de otra forma, no habrían podido estar durante casi treinta minutos besándose, sin siquiera darse cuenta del tiempo que recorría a sus alrededores, solamente disfrutando del aroma del otro, de las caricias que se daban en sus pieles desnudas, el sabor de sus bocas y de sus lenguas cada vez más mojadas, y el exitante sonido de sus suspiros y gemidos mutuos, cerrando los ojos para controlar el placer que en cualquier momento podría volverlos locos.

Finalmente, Len se atrevió a mover sus manos hacia adelante, tocando los pequeños pechos de Yuki, provocando que esta abriera un poco los ojos. Comenzó a presionarlos por sobre el traje de baño, sintiendo rápidamente sus pezones endurecidos a causa de la estimulación.

-Len… se sienten muy… sensibles- habló ella mientras que se separaba un poco para ver al chico entreteniéndose con estos.

-Me encantan…- susurró él a su oído mientras acercaba su cara y comenzaba a mordisquear el traje de baño, estirándolo y haciendo círculos alrededor de sus puntos sensibles para estimularla más.

-¡Espera…!- se apresuró a decir mientras se separaba de nuevo, ahora colocando sus manos en sus hombros y soltando los tirantes de su traje de baño, dejándolo caer, y dejando observar sus pechos desnudos –Quiero que Len me saboree…- susurró con toda la inocencia posible a lo que el chico no pudo más que sonreír con alegría.

-¡Yuki!- la volvió a besar con placer y con gusto, bajando rápidamente sus besos por el cuello de la niña, sin tardarse en llegar hasta sus pechos y comenzar a morderlos y a succionarlos. La sostuvo de la parte baja de sus nalgas, elevándola por sobre su vientre y comenzando a chuparla con mayor pasión que antes.

Era todo un éxtasis intenso lo que comenzabas a sentir. Aquella parte de tu cuerpo había crecido un poco de día a día, sentías como tus camisas se elevaban un poco más en aquella zona, y sin mencionar que ahora cada vez que de casualidad rozaba la tela con tus pezones, sentías la incómoda sensibilidad presente, aunque dicha sensibilidad te hubiera ayudado ya muchas veces atrás, en tus múltiples y tardías búsquedas nocturnas de placer, cuando en tu mente no habitaba más que la imagen desnuda de Len, y tal y como en aquellas veces, agradecía ahora dicha sensibilidad, al sentirte poseer solamente por el chico que tanto amas.

Sostuviste la cabeza del chico contra tu pecho, y pasando tus dedos con delicadeza entre sus hebras masculinas, tuviste el lujo del tacto sedoso de sus dorados mechones, mientras acariciabas con gran amor y dejaba escapar centenares de gemidos, como si no supieras o no te importara ya ser escuchada, con tal de que él fuera tu principal escucha.

Entonces lo sentiste, una de sus manos, fugándose de entre el agarre que sostenía en tus posaderas, moviendo el estorboso traje de baño que cubría y contenía la humedad que se había formado en tu interior desde hacía minutos, pasando a acariciar entre los pliegues de piel que jamás habían visto la luz del sol y que mucho menos habían sido tocados por otra persona. Y el verdadero éxtasis llegó en cuanto sentiste, como de entre tus piernas, un par de dedos se deslizaban en tu pequeña intimidad, hundiéndose con pasión y lentitud, una y otra vez, de una forma más fuerte y placentera de lo que tu jamás habrías podido hacerte a ti misma en esa edad.

Comenzaste a gritar de verdadera manera, y tu respiración se elevó como si hubieras corrido sin para por horas, en tan solo unos segundos. La calidez ajena en las paredes de tu vagina comenzaban a incomodarte en un inicio, pero sentir que era Len borraba todo ese pensamiento de posible temor o de transgresión, y lo reemplazaba con un gusto inigualable, de que él fuera el primero en explorar aquella virginal parte tuya.

Sentías el sudor deslizándose por tu piel desnudada, combinándose con el de Len en un aroma de sexo y pasión que jamás podías olvidar en todas sus aventuras juntos por venir, y justamente antes de que explotaras en gritos de absoluto placer, el volvió a besarte en los labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de tu boca, permitiéndote saborearle una vez más, segándote de tu primer y verdadero orgasmo.

Se había corrido en su mano, y pese a que Len lo hubiera percibido con toda claridad, no dejaba de mover sus manos, tan solo por el gusto de sentirla temblando sobre él cada que sus dedos presionaban hacia adelante del vientre de la pequeña. Al sacar la mano, separó los labios, y con una mirada seductora, y ante la vista verdaderamente asqueada de la lolita, lamió sus dedos, saboreándola.

-Eso es… asqueroso…- admitió Yuki sentirse de esa manera mientras que aún le abrazaba por los hombros, negándose a probarse a si misma cuando él acercó la mano a su pequeña boca.

-No es asqueroso cuando es alguien quien amas- pronunció Len con lentitud mientras que besaba el cuello de Yuki, a lo cual ella se sonrojó intensamente.

-¡Yo también te amo, Len!- contestó con toda sinceridad y volviéndose a abrazar de él. Len había entendido lo que acababa de pasar, y se alegró enormemente que su primer "te amo" de una forma romántica hubiera sido aceptado. La abrazó a cambio de esto, y por unos instantes, la disfrutó en su estadía pacifista, recién llegada al orgasmo y respirando con calidez el uno sobre el otro.

-Espero haberte hecho sentir bien- pronunció Len al verla alejarse un poco, mientras que ella había podido percibir la erección pulsando contra su vientre. Decidida, comenzó a moverse un poco más para frotar al chico. De nuevo volvieron a besarse de manera apasionada, acostumbrándose al sabor el uno del otro, mientras que Yuki, con su pequeño cuerpo, empujándose contra él, deseaba provocarle lo mismo que él le había causado, hasta el punto en el que finalmente tuvo que expresar ese sentimiento.

-Lenny… quiero hacerte sentir bien- le susurró al oído prontamente mientras volvía a besarlo, comenzando a acariciar torpemente su erección desde la parte de arriba, la punta, la parte más sensible de su miembro sin circuncisión. Ella apenas sabía qué clase de movimientos podía darle placer al chico rubio, y desconocía más aún que tanto había una línea entre el placer y el dolor.

Pese a que el rubio continuaba sedado por el placer, se sintió algo irritado cuando la pequeña castaña enterró sus uñas en el miembro del chico, provocándole algo de dolor, que ella inocentemente confundió con un alarido de placer. Volvió a besarle una vez más, comenzando a absorber la saliva del chico conforme este intentaba mantenerse mentalmente estable pese a la combinación del dolor y del placer.

Finalmente, Len la separó por el dolor, sintiendo que se podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Se levantó un poco y se posicionó apoyándose en la pared de atrás, expandiendo más sus piernas, invitando a la niña a que continuara.

-Yuki… por favor, hazlo con cuidado…- le pidió con cariño mientras le daba un guiño. La chica se alegró y gateó de la manera más seductora posible, pretendiendo incluso ser una gatita conforme lo hacía, acercándose con la cara al miembro del chico, pegando su cara directamente entre sus testículos y el resto de su miembro, comenzando a lamer y a besar mientras que con la mano volvía a acariciar la punta. Pasó la lengua lentamente por toda la parte baja del escroto, succionando un poco con su pequeña lengua.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, hasta el momento en el que la lolita llegó con su boca hasta el glande de Len, primero logrando llevar al cielo al chico, llegando a hacerlo gritar intensamente, hasta el momento en el que sintió los dientes del chico mordiéndole, provocando un fuerte grito que terminó por hacer que se el joven Kagamine le alejara con rapidez.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó al ver a la pequeña dolida por aquella fuerte acción, comenzando a lloriquear un poco, cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una completa tristeza –No… no era para que te pusieras a llorar- se esforzó en tranquilizarla acariciando su cabeza y volviendo a besarla cariñosamente, abrazándola un poco mientras que la acercaba a sí mismo.

Al separarse, relamió sus labios, sintiendo como la pequeña se había tranquilizado, respirando sobre ella, acariciando su espalda con tranquilidad. –No sé cómo hacerlo bien, no soy lo suficientemente madura- se lamentó Yuki mientras que lo intentaba abrazar un poco más.

-Está bien, sólo hay que hacerlo de manera diferente… podemos hacer que funcione- hizo que la pequeña se sentara un poco y la vio con compasión –Intenta hacerlo con tus pies…- le recomendó mientras que acariciaba un poco su erección para mantenerla hacia arriba.

-¡Lo intentaré!- se animó la jovencita en lo que se sentaba inclinándose hacia atrás, acercando sus pies al miembro de su amante, acariciando con mucho cuidado el miembro del chico con ambas plantas de los pies, provocando ahora un verdadero placer para el chico, haciéndolo respirar apresuradamente.

Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando eso, deseando recibir placer por parte de su adorada lolita. En especial si se trataba de aquella parte de su cuerpo, pues ya desde hacía meses, había visto lo sexys que eran sus piernas, y más de una vez había robado las calcetas de la chica para poder complementar su masturbación al introducir su miembro en estos.

Finalmente, y con solamente una respiración más, se terminó corriendo, eyaculando con potencia sobre ella, sobre sus piernas, llenándola de la dulce calidez mientras que su mente se ponía en blanco por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos, tan solo para abrirlos por curiosidad y ver a la pequeña lamiendo su pie y tragando el semen que se había regado en su pierna.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó verdaderamente curioso mientras que sentía lo último de su semilla salir con poca presión y caer en la banca de madera.

-Tenías razón… es delicioso cuando es de alguien quien amas- dijo ella calmada mientras terminaba de tragar una enorme tira que había terminado colgando entre sus dedos de los pies.

-Déjame ayudarte- le respondió Len mientras se acercaba a ella y sujetaba su pe por el tobillo, llevándolo directamente a su boca por el dedo pulgar, succionando y lamiendo delicadamente, provocando un enorme sonrojo en la lolita.

-Len… eres muy…- no encontraba las palabras para describir lo mucho que le fascinaba ver su cara en semejante expresión de seducción al momento de mover su lengua por sobre toda la planta de su pie, comenzando a imaginar que quizá era esa la forma en la que debió de haber lamido su miembro.

Los besos del chico no solamente se limitaron a los pies de Yuki, sino que continuaron por la extensión de su pierna, pasando por sus talones, sus tobillos, provocándole risas al pasar por sus rodillas y finalmente comenzando a deleitarse al besar sus muslos mientras los sostenía con la otra mano contra su cara.

Finalmente la tenías como tanto lo deseabas, en contra de la banca de madera, elevando sus piernas a la altura de tu cabeza mientras ella se recargaba en su espalda para verte de mejor manera, contemplar tus ojos y encontrar el amor que solamente tú, con toda tu obsesión insana y pasión criminal podías otorgarle. Procediste, sin pensarlo dos veces, y estrellaste tu cara con suavidad contra su entrepierna, percibiendo el aroma de su excitación, a la vez que tu lengua cruzaba su umbral, antes descubierto por tus propios dedos, absorbiendo y saboreando sus jugos de excitación antes y aun siendo liberados.

Ella no intentó detenerte, al contrario, acaricio tu cabeza como antes, y te percataste de cómo que ella te deseaba, de una manera tan íntima y tan intensa que apenas y lo podías creer. Ya habías tomado muchas decisiones ese día, el decidir salir solo con ella, para buscar la privacidad que tanto querías, o convertir un simple beso en una experiencia sexual digna de una aterradora historia de pederastia. Pero habías decidido de último momento, cuando sentiste un hormigueo en tu miembro y un nuevo despertar de tu excitación, que querías llegar al final con ella, querías tomar su virginidad en ese mismo instante.

Comenzaste a quitarle el traque de baño, simplemente con la facilidad de que ahora los tirantes de los hombros estaban abajo, y la contemplaste desnuda mientras ella no se cubría realmente. Se regalaba a ti, en todo sentido, y lo hacía, porque por gusto del destino, eras tú quien ella sentía que lo merecía.

Volviste a besarla, incapaz de seguir contemplando ese acoso con la mirada, presionándola contra la madera húmeda una vez más, alcanzando apenas a percibir los pasos fuera del vestidor en comparación de sus latidos y su respiración. Cuando finalmente te separaste, estando sobre ella, la miraste de manera que no podía dejar duda alguna a tus palabras.

-¿Quieres ser uno conmigo, Yuki?- le preguntaste como si fuera la mayor de todas las proposiciones, aunque ahora estabas seguro de que la harías tu esposa en algún futuro, independientemente de su lo aceptaba o no.

-¡Sí!- gritó ella con emoción, elevándose un poco para alcanzar a ver tu miembro, y el cómo te habías vuelto a excitar de tal manera tan endurecida. Se recostó al instante, como si recordara la ternura del momento que había de cuidar, volviendo a como todo estaba antes y diciendo –Si, Len… quiero que metas tu pene en mi… quiero sentirte dentro mío- y acarició los extremos de su vagina, como buscando masturbarse previamente al puro acto sexual, o quizá para abrir el camino para ti.

-De acuerdo, lo haré con cuidado- le aseguraste mientras que sostenías tu propio miembro, como si se hubiera tratado del filo de una espada, colocándolo justamente frente a su entrada vaginal.

-Si… confió en ti, y en tu banana- rio un poco mientras que miraba tu falo, a lo cual no pudiste evitar recompensarla de otra manera que no fuera besándola, mientras que finalmente entrabas en ella, robándole la última pureza que le quedaba. Así es, eras esa clase de degenerado…

Yuki gritó, fuertemente ahogando su vocecilla aguda en la boca de su amante, sintiendo como esa endurecida pieza de carne atravesaba su interior, haciéndola sangrar al instante, conforme se adentraba más y más en ella. Se separó finalmente, retorciendo su torso del dolor, llorando cada vez más mientras que él seguía dentro de ella.

-¡Yuki!- el muchacho se alertó al verla llorando más de lo que podía soportar –Yuki, lo siento- y rápidamente salió de ella, levantándose y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, viendo como su miembro, aun erecto, chorreaba gotas de sangre virginal. Permitió que la chica respirara, un gran gesto de su parte, pero ella se levantó, aún con la cara roja debido al repentino aumento de calor, sentándose con las piernas abiertas, sintiendo su interior desgarrado sangrando.

-Yo lo siento…- la vio llorar un poco más mientras sentía un poco de sangre salir. Afortunadamente, aquel tiempo prolongado de excitación la había dilatado tanto que su interior no se había desgarrado de manera grave, solamente su himen se había abierto por completo. Después de hacer esto, miró a Len consternado, sentado, aún endurecido mientras le miraba con preocupación, acercándose a él de nuevo a gatas, pero ahora sin poder hacer el acto de una pequeña gatita. Se colocó sobre él, y con todo el gusto del mundo, abrió sus piernas, apoyando después el pene de Len en el espacio de sus nalgas.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo… cueste lo que cueste- con aquella voz el Kagamine pudo sentir su cansancio, sujetándola con un abrazo, cruzando sus brazos en su espalda, para con uno sujetarla de su trasero y con la otra tomarla de la cintura.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero con cuidado- respondió Len a su petición, besándola tranquilamente en los labios mientras la levantaba sobre su pecho, dejandola a su misma altura, moviendo su pene y colocándolo justamente por debajo de la entrada de la lolita.

-¡Ah!- soltó ella un pequeño gritillo al sentirlo presionándose para sus adentros.

-Tranquila, haré que te guste- fue lo último que Len pronunció antes de meterse en ella de nuevo, deslizándose lentamente mientras respiraba lentamente, sintiendo como ella temblaba. La sentía completamente ajustada a su alrededor, y bastante húmeda, pero por sobre todo, cálida y delicada. Terminó haciendo que se sentara sobre él, dejando su miembro tan fuera como la gravedad se lo permitía, pero sosteniéndolo contra sí misma.

Yuki comenzó a moverse un poco de arriba y abajo, intentando producirse placer a si misma y a Len, lográndolo con facilidad debido a su virginal cavidad. Pero se notaba que ella no lograba demasiado placer, por más que se presionaba y se insertaba a si misma en el falo de Len, razón por la cual, el rubio tuvo que comenzar a acariciarla cada vez más, pasando su dedo pulgar por encima del pequeño clítoris de la chica.

La escuchó gritar y gemir un poco más mientras él mismo se movía. –Len… se siente… tan caliente…- gimió la niña mientras que le abrazaba del cuello y se volvían a besar, comenzando a moverla con más fuerza, sintiendo como llegaba al fondo en cada penetración.

Siguió haciéndola saltar en sus piernas, chocando sus entrepiernas en cada bajada, comenzando a deslizarse fácilmente en ella, de adentro hacia fuerza, respirando los dos con fuerza. Finalmente, tras hacer dado tanta estimulación a su intimidad, la chica no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido, y llegar a un fuerte orgasmo, mientras que Len aún no lo hacía.

Solamente la sintió apretar su pene por completo, justo antes de detenerse y dejar que ella se tranquilizara. La humedad de su interior se hizo evidente, y sujetándola de la cintura de nuevo, susurró en su oído -¿Qué te dije? ¿Acaso eso no se sintió magnifico?- le preguntó a la jovencita, tomándola de los brazos y recostándola mientras seguía dentro de ella.

-Fue muy fuerte… creía que me iba a desmayar… o que me iba a volver loca- expresó entre fuertes respiraciones, a lo cual Len no pudo hacer más que sonreír, viendo como hablaba completamente sonrojada, sudorosa, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración alterada

-Entonces volvámonos locos los dos- dijo al tomarla de los tobillos y levantárselos mientras separaba un poco más sus piernas, colocándolas debajo de sus brazos y colocándose sobre ella para penetrarla de una manera más fuerte y profunda que antes.

Ahora podía simplemente escuchar el sonido de sus sexos chocándose, y de sus pieles mojadas por sus fluidos de excitación haciendo sus sonidos raros, que ambos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas. Len colocó las piernas de la chica alrededor de sus caderas y se recostó casi por completo sobre ella, evitando aplastarla, comenzando a besar sus labios de manera un tanto desesperada. Ella le correspondió mientras sujetaba su cabeza, sintiéndose temblar en cada fuerte estocada que le provocaba un calor en la parte baja del estómago.

-Yuki… no puedo soportar más… voy a venirme…- le gritó Len mientras que besaba su oído.

-Yo igual…- y con aquello fue como un indicativo para él, para que ambos se corrieran juntos.

Len aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones a una velocidad que le parecía insana a la joven Kaai, produciendo mucho más el sonido que antes, comenzando a sentir su cuerpo hormigueante por las sensaciones de su cadera, hasta que finalmente estas crecieron hasta hacerse una fuerte descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, que conllevó a la explosión del orgasmo en su interior.

Los gritos de ambos se silenciaron cuando Len le besó de nuevo, gimiendo mientras que sentía sus caderas entumecerse y ceder a la tensión de su miembro, eyaculando con las fuerza de la que podría jamás recordar, abrazando a su loli mientras que compartían el orgasmo.

Permanecieron unos minutos recostados de esa manera, Len olfateando el cabello de la pequeña y ella solamente abrazándose de él, sintiendo como todo su interior se inundaba de la blanquecina semilla del chico, sintiendo cálido su interior por esto.

-Te amo, Yuki- volvió a decir Len mientras la besaba una vez más, para después separarse de ella y dejar salir su miembro flácido y aun chorreando de su propio fluido.

-Yo también te amo, Lenny- y la chica se levantó, abrazándole de nuevo –Muchas gracias por traerme al parque acuático… fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-El mío también…- admitió Len mientras que la abrazaba –Fue muy divertido… aunque creo que esto lo podríamos haber hecho en casa…- comentó de manera irónica mientras veía sus trajes de baño tirados en el suelo

-¿Podremos hacerlo más veces? ¿Aunque estemos en casa?- preguntó la niña sin poder ocultar su deseo de repetirlo tantas veces como pudieran.

-Claro que sí, nos divertiremos un montón juntos, he pensado en un montón de cosas que hacer contigo- le reveló mientras que la besaba en los labios, presionando sus bocas una contra la otra y volviendo a compartir sus salivas.

-Igualmente…- reveló ahora ella, sin imaginar lo variada que era la imaginación de Len comparada a la suya –Al menos estoy feliz de que el primero en entrar en mí, haya sido Lenny- se alegró Yuki de aquello mientras volvía a besarlo.

-De acuerdo, vamos al médico ahora, diremos que fue un accidente en la piscina la causa de esto- señaló la sangre que había derramado en la banca de madera.

-Claro que sí, no quiero que acabes en prisión- y después de decir esto, lo volvió a besar, ahora siendo él el que casi no contestó, al enfriarse su sangre al recordar aquella terrible posibilidad.

Ambos se volvieron a vestir con sus trajes de baño, encontrándose con el ocaso, que vieron juntos abrazados uno junto al otro mientras que se alcanzaban a acariciar mutuamente un poco más. Ella se sentó encima de Len, cubierta por una toalla, comenzó a frotar su trasero contra el pene de Len hasta este terminaba por eyacular por tercera vez ese día dentro de su propio short, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfal en la chica. "Estamos a mano", Pensó ella cuando se inclinó a tragar la semilla derramada del chico

Horas después, estaban con un doctor, un viejo conocido de Len, externo a Vocaloid, que no hacía preguntas raras acerca del origen de nada, y le recetó, entre otras cosas, algunos ungüentos y pastillas para tratar el "accidente de piscina de Yuki", y cómo este había roto su himen. Afortunadamente, no notó el momento en el que ella celebró esto para Len.

Llegaron de vuelta a la casa, asoleados, cansados y con olor a cloro. Vieron a todo el mundo igual. Kiyoteru con su novio Gakupo, Kaito y Meiko con sus vicios alimenticios. Miku prostituyendo su imagen con vestidos cada vez más atrevidos, y Rin prostituyendo su cuerpo con el master para obtener alguna nueva exclusiva. Los demás, tan entretenidos e ignorantes, y apenas notaron sus ausencias. Para todos, los días siguieron siendo iguales, idénticos en todo sentido.

Pero para Len y Yuki, estos no serían iguales jamás, pues después de ese día, serían amantes en secreto, y harían lo posible porque ese secreto se mantuviera, hasta que sus edades borraran ese Tabú de la sociedad.

Fin

Muy bien, muchas gracias por leer :D quiero decirles que me encanta esta pareja, aunque sólo exista en mi mente… no, en serio, hay muy poco de ellos dos, apenas para decir que existe algo. Hay un par de fanfics de ellos, unos en donde apenas hay contacto entre los dos, y otros en donde hay "demasiado" amor.

Bueno, quería abrir mi cuenta con un buen Lemon, mejor que el que existe(sin ofender al autor) quizá en donde Len no fuera tan excesivamente dejenerado, y actuara un poco mejor con respecto a Yuki.

Pero el problema es que leí junto con una amiga autora, un fanfic en donde Mikuo se follaba a Yuki, solamente porque ella le pedía que le hiciera una "Mujer" de verdad. Al ver esto, admito que me molestó mucho, y pensé, que dar un final como cualquier otro, en donde el tipo se termina viniendo dentro de Yuki y acaba como si nada, habría sido muy simple, por lo que decidí hacer un cambio. Por eso, pienso hacer esto una serie en donde Len y Yuki se vayan amando cada vez más hasta que logren casarse, quizá en otro fanfic xD

Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fanfic,

Bye ^^

* * *

Si quiere, pueden dejarme ideas acerca de lo que estos dos tórtolos deberían de hacer ewe


End file.
